Shining Sword Breaker
Shining Sword Breaker is a special attack of Garuda Eagle (both the original and its black-colored counterpart) and Garuda Phoenix in Crush Gear Turbo. It is first featured in the 20th episode of the series. Attack sequence Shining Sword Breaker is usually used once the Gear hits its opponent while in the air. It is initiated when the Gear moves around the ring at a high speed with feathers behind it. The attack begins when an eagle (a phoenix in Garuda Phoenix's case) is summoned and flies up to the sky, and a long shining sword smashes onto the ring's floor. The Gear spins and climbs up the sword until it turns into an eagle (or a phoenix), and attacks the opponent's Gear when in mid-air. It then charges on the oncoming Gear and hits them. Details Shining Sword Breaker usually knocks the opposing Gear out of the ring. Few Crush Gears are able to intercept or block the attack, namely Gaiki, Tigeraid (most likely because of the secret weapon Ming Wu installed without Wang Hu knowing of), Raging Bullet, Black Garuda Eagle (in Garuda Phoenix's case) and Caesarvern (in the movie). It also has the tendency of disintegrating the opponent's Gear, as in the case of Black Garuda Eagle and once by Garuda Phoenix in episode 49. However, Garuda Phoenix can switch to spin mode if the gear tries to avoid it's first attack which is shown during Kouya's battle with Takeshi in episode 67 when Gaiki attempts to evade the attack the second time. In order for the special attack to be launched successfully, a few conditions has to be met by the Gear Fighter and his Gear. The launch of Shining Sword Breaker requires the player to throw his Gear by using the special spin release, which will deploy it beyond the release line of the ring and makes it move around the ring like a boomerang before touching the ring's floor. This way of releasing the Gear can boost the Gear's motor speed by ten times. Adequete amount of battery power is also required for the attack to be initiated. The true form of the attack is a Phoenix Warrior wielding the Shining Sword which can only be formed once one recognises their opponent as their true rival as said by Yuhya Marino during the final battle of the World Cup. However if the attack gets overused, it can weaken and destroy the gear (Resulted to Garuda Eagle's death). It is revealed in episode 64 that Carlos can use Shining Sword Breaker without using the special spin release. Unlike the original Garuda Eagle it is also seen that Black Garuda Eagle had never been weakened or damaged despite Carlos overusing the attack in every match he's in. Garuda Phoenix also used the power of resurrection by allowing itself to be sucked into Raging Bullet's Great Hurricane Crush (sacrificing it's battery power in order for Garuda Phoenix to absorb the wind power of Jirou's gear after Garuda Phoenix was running out of power after regaining composure due to anger in the match) in which Kouya visioned a Phoenix rising from it's ashes. Story The formation of Shining Sword Breaker begins when Kouya discovers a boomerang in his room, with the inscription "follow the movement of the wind" on it. However the said movement was revealed under the supervision of Kyousuke Jin when the Gear Master shows Kouya the virtual test conducted on Garuda Eagle and says that the movement "is like a boomerang" In the Illusion Cup finals, where the attack was first seen, Kyousuke Jin loses his bout on purpose in order to give Kouya an opportunity to use the attack by using the special Spin (Tornado) Release and the Gear must land exactly through the release line of the ring. In episode 35 it is used in the first round but Gaiki dodged the attack by shifting the battery box back and spin out of the way. During the third and final round, it was able to counter Haoh Shoryūgeki during the final stage of the Asian Cup which ensued a battle between a dragon (Gaiki) and a phoenix (Garuda Phoenix). Although it successfully countered Takeshi's attack, it lost due to insufficient battery power. In episode 53, it is shown that Carlos also trains to master the attack under the supervision of Alex Borg. The gear can also switch to spin mode if the gear tries to avoid it's first attack as seen in episode 67 during the final match between Kouya and Takeshi when Takeshi attempted to avoid the attack. However, the real Shining Sword Breaker is actually a Phoenix Humanoid Warrior armed with the Shining Sword as opposed to Gaiki's King of the Dragon Fighters takes form of Five-Headed Dragon. It can only be formed once one recognises their opponent as their true rival as stated by Yuhya Marino. Both forms squared off in a final showdown resulting with Shining Sword Breaker to be victorious after it battles the 5 dragons of Gaiki's attack causing it to have a ring out despite being disarmed by the last dragon. Kouya emerged as the Crush Gear World Champion as a result.Category:Special attacks